Nightmare
by Look for a star
Summary: what happens when the main character had a nightmare and Heisuke decided that he can help her ? Heisuke x OC one shot. This is my first Hakuouki one shot so enjoy! :)


The cold air pierced my lungs every time I breathe. The raindrops hit hard on my skin as I was in the pouring rain. Running as fast as I could, occasionally looking back to see a pair of glowing crimson eyes following me, closing the distance between us. The wet ground was so slippery that I lost my footing, and fell. A loud 'thud' echoed around the quiet alley when my head came into contact with the ground. I tried getting up but a sharp pain shot up my ankle when I tried to. The sounds of footsteps were approaching close, but I couldn't run with my ankle like this! Determined to survived and not get killed, I got on my all fours and started crawling as fast as I could.

I felt a hard impact at my side and it sent me rolling across the alley, I groaned in pain. This time the pair of blood thirsty crimson eyes was staring directly above me, aiming his katana above me and almost sending it through my body.

"Ahh!" I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"What's happened? Are you alright?!" Heisuke barged into my room with a frantic expression.

"I- I just had a nightmare." My heart is still beating fast against my ribcage, hair clinging to my sweaty face.

"About the attack?"

"Yeah." I looked down and I felt something wet running down the corner of my eyes. I quickly wipe the tears away so Heisuke wouldn't see me crying but the tears just kept coming.

Then I heard the door slipped close. Has he left? Suddenly without a warning, a pair of slender hands reached over and cupped my cheeks.

"Shh…It's over now. No one can hurt you anymore." As Heisuke comforted me, he wiped away the remaining tears from my face.

"How long did you have the nightmare for?"

"Since the day of the attack, so about a month."

"Lucky I was just walking passed your room when you were having the nightmare or else I will never know about."

Suddenly it hit me, "Why were you walking around in the middle of the night?"

He just shrugged, "I couldn't sleep."

Heisuke pulled up my blanket and squeezed into the futon with me before covering up the blanket over us.

"What are you doing?" I was aware that I sounded quite loud compared to the quiet night and I might wake someone up but who care?! A boy is climbing into my bed with me in it; it is only natural that I'm surprise.

"Well since you are having a nightmare, so I thought that accompanying you would help." He pouted his lips out a little and stared at me with his gorgeous blue-green eyes.

"Alright, if you think that it will help." I finally gave up and slipped under the blanket with him.

"Jeez! Your feet are so cold!"

"Hehe sorry…"

I tried to sleep but every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was a pair of crimson glowing eyes staring back at me. I unconsciously moved closer to Heisuke as the nightmare kept replaying in my mind.

"Are you still scared?" Heisuke must have noticed it, because the next thing I knew was his pair of arms wrapped tightly around me as if he was protecting me. I snuggled myself closer against his chest to allow his arm to envelope me.

I felt asleep listening to the rhythm of his breaths. In the dream, I was again chased by the Rasetsu, fell down and looking at the Rasetsu's blood thirsty eyes, rising up his sword to kill me. But instead of the dream just ending there, it continued on…the Rasetsu was about to strike me with the katana , his crimson eyes widened, arms frozen in mid-air with an edge of a katana piercing through him . The Rasetsu collapsed on the ground next to me.

Standing in front of me was a boy with blue-green eyes; his brown hair was tied back in a high ponytail with raindrops running down his face. He smiled and extended out one of his hands to me. "You are safe."

I feel so comfortable in his embrace I don't want wake up, I just want to continue sleeping in his arms and having sweet dreams.

Suddenly, I heard an ear piercing whistle. Heisuke and I immediately sat up from the futon to see Harada looking at us with a smirk along with the rest of the shinsengumi. Apparently, they were looking for Heisuke and they found him in my room. There is going to be a lot of explaining to do…


End file.
